wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/16JAN2007-31JAN2007
Only the best of the best are on top, TRUE AMERCIAN STYLE now that I mentioned "see also spanglish" for 'splain. I am going to have to make an article on Spanglish. --D0rian 18:32, 31 January 2007 (UTC) TK-421, your comments sounded suspicously unamerican. see edits on User_talk:Josephthecanadian --D0rian 21:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Newest at the top is unamerican So, just wrap a bit of news in that TT above, you can modify the style, just be sure to keep "display:none;" "white-space:pre;" and "overflow:hidden;" or it will explode. You can resize it, but be sure to experiment or it will look funky. Also, for very long lines of news, it seems to break and wrap. --Splarka (talk) 10:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Confucius If you think it's okay, I am going to Feature nominate this page, for the same reason I put it on Peer Review, which was to put something new up, and to have an example for the process. Should I put a note up on the Peer Review page? Anything else? Thoughts? Suggestions? --thisniss 03:25, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ---- No problem...and it's sir. lol Wikipedia Oh man, check out some of these responses. I think we need something on the front page again, to the effect of WIKIPEDIA SURRENDERS! I guess that burned some britches, lol! PS scroll down to the new users headline. --Esteban Colberto 18:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I found the guy who first edited the reality page. Here's his talk page, it's pretty interesting too. The rub? He a Canuck! --Esteban Colberto 20:33, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Koala Page I recently noticed the Koala page had been tagged as random and "Non-Colbert Content". Although I am no the creator of this page, I feel the truthiness of this page is of direct importance to me and the Colbert Nation as they play a crucial role in the history of the Zombie Bear. I have recently edited the Koala page in an effort to "Colbertify" it. Although the page still needs some work, I feel it is truthy enough to be integrated back into the "Bears" catagory (liB). Thank you for your time! --ColbertNationEditor 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor I apologize I apologize for the vanity; I have not meant to offend the great Colbert - please, do not hurt my family, for I am a simple man of little needs. However, I promise thee that I shall revise said article to include more history, especially about Colbert and Fimbrez's exploits in the Cave of Dup'acee. I have been writing the article for some time, I expect it to be finished shortly. Thank you for your time, r0xes. Log Direction --D0rian 17:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :What direction is your log going in? up or down?!? Nice Touch --D0rian 07:25, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I like the link of "bearlovingfactanista" to the list of wiki administators. :Someone added the the colbert army thing. It's being pushed on the colbertnation web site forum but it does not jive with me. Dont want the joke pushed to into the "hateful" or "enciteful" territory. :I probaly should not have rushed to tell the forum about the new word I made. But I feel happy to have contributed and I'll be back with more. Check this out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cWv_ulJYHk--Esteban Colberto 01:21, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up on the badfood tag. The joke is from SWC (I need to make a tag for SWC related stuff too). Nice job on the new Main Page!--Esteban Colberto 03:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Stephen screwing with Wikipedia again. --Esteban Colberto 05:00, 30 January 2007 (UTC) GIMP Finally checked it out... neat program! I'm going to have to teach myself how to do some of the stuff on there... I'm not versed in it... but what I've been playing around with, its a really cool program. Thanks for the reccomend! - AhhDiddums 05:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Factoid Yeah, I agree. It just felt a bit random, and I was trying to make it connect more from where it was before. Mostly I was trying to link stuff - I feel that's something that people should do more of, especially if they are looking to put up a piece for feature voting. But the larger concern about content with this page is definitely something to push on the peer review page. About the pic - does that make you Matthew Broderick?? I really hope I'm not that bad! (I always pictured myself closer to the lesbian younger sister) --thisniss 19:21, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :I could easily fall in love with you. --thisniss 19:31, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Award/Templates How do I go about trying to earn the awards/templates/whichamacallits that some people have in there userprofile? How? TELL ME MAN, TELL ME!!!!111oneone!!11! hehe - AhhDiddums 06:47, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Peer Review I don't want to have to do any thinking. No, no, no. That's why I ask the questions - because I want you to tell me all the right answers! gah. Haven't you figured me out by now? Anyway, what you posted makes good sense to me. Thanks for the clarification! --thisniss 03:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Well I was mostly kidding (although in this particular case you did answer the question so well that I don't see what I could add). Whatever the virtual equivalent is for the kid in the back of the class with her hand always raised, that's me. But everybody hates that kid, huh? At least until she hits puberty... Seriously, though, I want to be helpful, not annoying. --thisniss 13:55, 28 January 2007 (UTC) SPIRIT WIN!!!!! The Saginaw Spirit beat the Oshawa Generals 5-4 tonight! 3/20 is now Stephen Colbert Day.--Esteban Colberto 04:34, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I couldn't figure it out. I could make a little graphic for it...--Esteban Colberto 04:40, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::What are these "facts" you speak of?--Esteban Colberto 04:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::Check out this story on TSN Canada . --El Payo 07:26, 27 January 2007 (UTC) John Edwards question Do you think the "Fun Fract" #3 (the one about my Someone's "encounter" with Edwards in the bar) is problematic? By which I mean, potentially slanderous? Since it did actually happen, it's probably too facty. And probably only funny to me. I think I should delete it, especially now that Integrityjustice.com has given us a much more interesting story about John-Boy, but I wanted to get your opinion first. --thisniss 20:35, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Mike Wallace Tonight's episode is a classic! --Esteban Colberto 04:58, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Lou Dobbs Yeah, Michigan. The Interviews are becoming my favorite part of the show...--Esteban Colberto 01:59, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Pierre Yes, yes he is...--Esteban Colberto 01:44, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :lol, watching Lou Dobbs right now! That fence thing was great.--Esteban Colberto 01:50, 26 January 2007 (UTC) What did you think? How full was your bingo card? Mine was kind of off base! Mitch is talking on the NPR right now: "The only tool the Congress has is to cut off money from the troops." arrgghh. His single redeeming quality - as an object, because he's long past consideration as a "human being" - is the fact that his giant bulbous head makes me laugh. --thisniss 03:49, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, according to the "rules," neither was I - I'm working, but I have been listening, and did note which phrases were on my card. Just didn't mark them with Krugerrands, cut up bills, white out, etc. But I don't remember him saying anything about the iPod or aluminum tubes. Golden opportunities missed. --thisniss 03:56, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Nope. :( :Man I can't believe I didn't have Dikembe on my card! --Esteban Colberto 02:57, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Biblical Test The new title made me yell "Oh my god!" and laugh at the same time. People are staring at me. It is good. --thisniss 20:42, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I adjusted the opening language to match the shift the page has made (away from "prayer" and toward "test," but it's not very good. I'm supposed to be doing a script revision, and need to shift gears now. grumble grumble Anyway, clean up or nix the new stuff as you see fit. Hope you hit "BINGO" tonight, if I don't get back before then! --thisniss 21:05, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::One more thing first - I'm not sure what happened, but I just "recreated" the page? Move it where it goes, sorry! Also, the Sorkin play looks great. I am jealous, not just of that, but of your general proximity to La Jolla. It's cold here. --thisniss 21:16, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Dance pic That is a crazy picture!! Oh, and about "the game" - I hope you don't mind. I have my cards printed and I'm psyched, but I posted way back then b/c I thought the note about "winning" was very funny. :) On another tangent - my school and my region got a shout out last night! It's not as good as being "Better Known," but it's something. --thisniss 19:41, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'm adjusting my previous conception of the "Research + Triangle = Research Triangle" equation. I was probably being too literal. I think your way is truthier; but even if not, it is undeniably funnier! --thisniss 19:55, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::"Nothing is more dangerous than a triangle-shaped shopping leatherman." Words so profoundly truthy, I had to immortalize them in wiki. (or at least till someone edits, right?) ;) --thisniss 20:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) stockholm syndrome hope you don't mind, I added some stuff to the page. It didn't seem like a "major work," and you didn't have UC tags, so I didn't think you'd feel invaded, but I just wanted to check. Take it out if it's overstepping, wrong in tone, whatever. My gut took me there, but it's not always right. --thisniss 20:05, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :What was I thinking, "by chance?" Of course you are right. Everything happens by God's will alone. I shall now go put on the hairshirt to punish myself for stupidity. --thisniss 01:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Boogie-Rush Yeah, I've been thinking about chaning the wording of that template for awhile. I'll try to think of some alternative phrasing; the one I have now kind of riffs on the whole MJFox thing but doesn't sound perfect yet.--Esteban Colberto 17:24, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Ok cool, thanks. --Lisanne 00:40, 21 January 2007 (UTC)Lisanne Stephan email Sorry for emailing, rather than leaving a message here, but I noticed it just as I was supposed to head off for a meeting and I had gmail up, and I didn't have time to log in here, etc. Anyway, I was afraid they would change it before I got back to do anything real with it, so I emailed you, and ... I printed it! (Which made me only a few minutes late to my meeting.) I scanned & uploaded this morning. The quality is for crap, and you can barely make out the "a," but it is there: Image:StephAn_Colbert_on_Factor.jpg. I mean, I'm not just crazy. :) I don't know why this cracks me up so much, but it seems like the kind of little dig that looks like an "accident," yet so obviously isn't (even if it is perhaps meant to be a joke). --thisniss 14:42, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I didn't put the image itself on the Bill O'Reilly (commentator) page, but I did note the spelling and put a link to the image in the factoids section. That page seems pretty image heavy already. I'm not exactly sure where to put the piccy, so if you have ideas, feel free to stick it anywhere you think it might fit. It was meant to be a present! --thisniss 19:51, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::I put it on the Talk:Stephen Colbert in The No Spin Zone page w/ the notes, and figured that if you, El Payo, or Esteban (who seem to be the folks who have worked on the page) wanted to use it, fine. If not, no biggie. --thisniss 21:27, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Bear in a Sub Go ahead and work on it officially, I wasnt planning on making it an exclusive project or anything! I just stumbled on the red link. Plus, your ideas are funnier than mine! --Esteban Colberto 18:21, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I added some more things to Bears in a Sub. Go ahead and add more, I think we can go for featured article on this one, it's hilarious IMO. --Esteban Colberto 15:55, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, and as if you both didn't already know: this is highlarious! --thisniss 19:51, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Shep I need to add some more to the page before it merits a pic, though this will do nicely. Ace-o-aces 04:24, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Steve Carell How do you get an article nominated to be "Featured?" RedManiac 02:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Random templates Are you refering to the NAMBLA template, because I couldn't figure out how to fix that one. Ace-o-aces 01:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, the thing with Iraqslogan was a mistake. But the NAMBLA template is messed. The random date is all messed up so I removed it. I couldn't figure how to get it to work. Ace-o-aces 05:01, 18 January 2007 (UTC) thanks Thanks Stossel's picture I can't get that picture of John Stossel (the one with the caption abot his 'stache) to get any bigger than it is, despite changing the px number. What's the problem. Ace-o-aces 10:08, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Professor Impossible Pro Imp is played by Colbert on "The Venture Bros". Go Team Venture? New "Watch What You Say" entry "Stiff Upper Lip" How do I put this into the Dictionary section? Got it! Thanks. No seriously Let the praise be to Mr Colbert. My user page here will likely never exist and hence, enough people decide that I don't exist so therefore I don't exist -- Tawker 07:26, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Fair enough, that or I'll go nudge someone to delete it. "Tawker" has never been mentioned on the CR, hence does not belong on Wikiality. Do you wanna delete the mainspace article, it makes more sense that way -- Tawker 07:31, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::It exists as a redirect at the moment. I'm pretty sure you know what the delete button does -- Tawker 07:34, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::Not really, it makes a lot more sense to simply delete the pages. I'd appreciate it if you could just do it and be done w/ it. -- Tawker 07:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, it's a lot easier if I leave it the way it is, doing anything else is more work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Content from Uncyc Hiya, hope all's well :) Please could you have a look at User talk:7yphon? The user is copying things wholesale from Uncyclpedia it seems... a licence problem and a non-wikiality problem ;) I can delete if you prefer, or leave it to you.. whatever's best. Ta -- Sannse 12:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Cool, thanks to him and you. -- Sannse 17:51, 30 January 2007 (UTC)